our pet dragons
by angel ninja cat
Summary: hey sorry about that i saved it in dragon diaries i just put it in some where related because of the word dragon.


Our pet dragons

Hello my name is Rebecca and me and my two friends have pet dragons and we had a all mighty battle against Max so if you want to hear it carry on reading I hope you like it.

"In the medieval times knights and dragons fought and most knights died" My history teacher told the class and finally the bell went everyone cheered so did I because I hate history I find it boring and so do my friends because I like English Skye loves science and Josh likes art.

I walk out and see my two best friends Josh has brown hair wearing denim jeans, a space top and navy blue converse. Skye's wearing black leggings, with shorts, a white short sleeved top and white sparkly plimsolls.

"Hey Josh and Skye thank goodness history's over I hate it" I told them. I walked away to go to English YAY but I hear them whispering.

"Skye when should I ask her out because we have art together after break?" Josh asks Skye "The best time is when she is happy she likes Take That and before you ask it's a band they are playing tomorrow night so take her"

That should have been a clue because before I know it he's taking me we had so much fun until when we were walking home Max shows up my ex boyfriend "Hey pretty girl do you want to have a kiss from Mr handsome?" I feel unsafe suddenly "No thanks I'd prefer to kiss a thorn covered in lava and that would be better than you" He looked angry "Well your getting... who's that?"

"That's Josh my friend he took me to the concert" "Well Josh could you give me and her a minute alone just one minute please" Josh sighed and moved "Okay I'll wait here" He looked sad. Max moved in and kissed me. My eyes widened.

I tried to move him but he wouldn't budge then I saw Josh push Max over I gasped for breath. Max had cut his hand and walked away. I thanked Josh and walked home. When I was sat at my desk I levitated a pencil that was my only power that's right I have powers. Then I see a large rock thing on my bed I stare and it cracks and inside it's a baby dragon its silver with purple out linings around the wings. I call Skye and Josh and they came with their dragons. Skye's is pink with glitter on the wings. Josh's is black with green out lining around the wings. We talk for hours and sit with the dragons until we fall asleep luckily its Saturday tomorrow.

The kidnap

"Dingdong" "Hello" I said as I answered the door and then I saw Max with tape, rope and a bag. He smiled and moved towards he pushed me other then I heard a large thud and I saw my dragon Sky was bigger.

Max didn't seem to care he moved closer and strapped the tape around my mouth tied me up with magic and shoved the bag on my I was squirming until I gave in, took one last breath and fell into a deep sleep...

"WHAT!" Josh said in shock as he and Skye stared at the note on the door it said: "Hi I kidnapped Rebecca so if you want her come to the beach at 6pm sharp or she dies" They set off as soon as they could catch their breath. When they arrived I was tied to a nearby tree still unable to talk. Max came out riding on his dragon it shot a laser at Josh but he dodged it just in time.

"So that's how you want to play is it?" Skye shouted. Then she whistled and her dragon showed up she got on it and they flew high and I heard a million crashes. Josh came up to me and his dragon burnt the rope and I called my dragon and we flew up together. That's when the battle commenced...

Hey guys I hope you're enjoying just so you know I write short stories just so you know any way let's carry on.

The Battle

The battle was taken to the ground since we crashed and plummeted to the sand and we had to fight by ourselves because the dragons were hurt bad there was smacking, kicking and punching until we were worn out then I heard a gunshot and I saw Max fall but he wasn't shot he was hurt and weak. I looked behind him and saw Josh laying there I cried for ages until I saw a tear land on him it glowed and he breathed and I kissed him after that we were a couple.

The end

Read my next book: Are you still there?


End file.
